


beat back the demons

by FlicksFics



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tiny Mention of Diving, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlicksFics/pseuds/FlicksFics
Summary: Jaskier has a small panic attack and Geralt helps through the phone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	beat back the demons

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, I'd like to thank Kickassfu on Tumblr for helping me get the courage to do this(she's here i just don't know how to link that? Yet? I'll learn) Second of all, this isn't really a specific character set, but I like it as a friendship fic for geralt and jaskier. Third, this is my first published fic thing so I guess uh don't judge too much? Please? Comments and kudos would be nice, I guess. Enjoy!!

It's just a step. A little tiny step, and suddenly the bottom rushes up. _Turn, turn, spin, flip._ Everything is moving too much. Too fast. Too hard.

________________________

Everything is too much. Too much noise. Too much input. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONGWRONGWRONGWRONG._ Everything is wrong. _Call. Call. Call. Pickuppickuppickuppickup. F**k._

_Call. Ringringringringringringthankgod._

"Hi?"

_"hi"_

"Can you speak up? I'm sorry, I can't hear you, just a little louder please."

"Hi."

"Ah, there we go. Do you want to tell me about it? How are y-"

"What? Are you okay? Ohmygoshimsosorrytobotheryou-"

"Hey, no, you're fine. You're alright. Not a bother at all. What do you need?"

" _talk to me? distract me?_ "

"A little louder, I'm really sorry I just can't tell what you're saying."

"Distract me? Please?"

"Okay. I can do that. Anything I need to know?"

"No. You shouldn't- no."

"Alright then. What songs are you listening to right now?" _Breathe breathe breathe it'll be okay._

"Demons." _Looplooploop_.

"Ah good one! I love it....." _Don't pull the hair it doesn't help it doesn't help to hell with that._

Slowly everything becomes enough. Well, maybe not enough, but less. Not too much. Not overwhelming. A laugh bubbles up, out of nowhere. That's a good sign. Good sign. It'll be okay.


End file.
